vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil (Cuphead)
|-|Phase 1= |-|Phase 2= Summary The Devil is the main antagonist and final boss of Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: The Devil Origin: Cuphead (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Portal Creation, Elasticity, Shapeshifting (Can partially turn into a ram, spider and dragon-like snake), Body Control, Homing Attack, Size Alteration, Large Size (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Projection (By crying during Phase 2), Summoning, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation with soul contracts Attack Potency: Small Building level (The strongest boss in Cuphead. Should be above the likes of King Dice and Cala Maria. Is at least the size of a small building in phase 2) Speed: Transonic Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Is at least the size of a small building in phase 2) Stamina: High (Can have a long battle with Cuphead and Mugman) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: His trident Intelligence: High (Runs a casino. Should be smarter than King Dice) Weaknesses: Will go into a physical and mental breakdown after taking enough punishment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Devil's attacks are separated into to phases, with different attacks for each one. |-|Phase 1= *'Flames of Inferno:' The Devil creates 5 fireballs: Four black ones surrounding one pink one. *'Orbs of Pain:' The Devil creates 4 crystal orbs that bounce around the area erratically. *'Transformations:' The Devil has several transformations, turning into various demons related to Satan, most notably a dragon-like snake. **'Spider Stomp:' The Devil tears of his own head and turns it into a spider, which jumps around the arena. **'Serpent Chaser:' The Devil turns his head into a long dragon-like snake that tries to crush his enemies. **'Ram Clap:' The Devil turns into a ram with two long hands that he claps together. |-|Phase 2= *'Demonic Summoning:' The Devil can summon various demons to attack and kill his opponents, including a fat purple one and a small blue winged one. **'Purple:' The Devil summons a fat purple demon that shoots skulls. **'Blue:' The Devil summons small blue demons that home in onto his opponents. *'Demonic Bomb:' The Devil can create a bomb that flies out of his ear to destroy his opponent. *'Axe of Torment:' The Devil can turn both his eyes into one to summon a blue axe. *'Chips of Greed:' The Devil can summon chips to destroy his enemies. *'Tears of Anguish:' After taking enough punishment the Devil will go into a physical and mental breakdown, crying to create tears that, surprisingly, can still hurt his foes. Gallery File:DevilIcon1.png File:DevilIcon2.png File: Cuphead - The Devil (Final Boss) Battle Fight Music Theme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Snatcher (A Hat in Time) The Snatcher's Profile (Speed was equalized and both sides had no preparation time) Mega Satan (The Binding of Isaac) Mega Satan's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Trident Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Monsters Category:Cuphead Category:Tier 9